rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Baalmara
Category:UE Category:UE Creatures Category:UE Setting Baalmara, the Defeated Baalmara, the Defeated is one of the three Primordial's called the First Born know to the savanats of Creation. He was one of the Makers, fell in battle against Helo during the great rebellion and is the most powerful of the Neverborn. He was once know as Baalmara, the Invincible before his defeat, after which Savants begain to refer to him as Baalmara, the Defeated, as this is simply a name given him by mortals it is unlikly to be his Neverborn name. History Once know as Baalmara the Invincible, he proved to be anything but in his battle to the death againt Helo. Some believe that Baalmara was the second of the First Born to have willed it's self into existance, this based only opon Malfease being know as the Oldest First Born, and Elliohem being called the Last First Born. What is certin is that Baalmara was the most war like and violent of all the Makers, he was also given to great rages, an inability to consider any other force a threat to his might, and charging into battle without taking the time to assess the situation. His recrechlessness was not an indicator of stupidity, but rather a reflextion of his limits of his Nature, these limit's prevented him from seeing the danger of allowing Creation to go on as it was, when Elliohem's Sin was discovered, making him adamant that they continue the Games of Divinity. The point at which Baalmara finally ripped himself from the Games of Divinty to attend the War in Creation, was it's most significant turning point, and not as he had believed would be the case, in favor of the Makers. Baalmara did not stop to consider the ramification's of his action's as he charged in to do battle against Helo. The Primordial's who had done battle with the Exalted before this point had made sure not to turn their might aginst the Incarnae themselves, as to do so would violate the great Oath's that bound them against thier maker, allowing the Incarnae to turn their might aginst those who had attacked them. While it was possible for the Primordial's to order Helo to turn his might against another of thier number against whom he could fight with out voiding the Oath's, for a Primordial to attack him was quite another story. When creating the Oath's which bound the God's the Maker's had included a provision that allowed a God and it's subordanite's to use any and all mean's to make war aganist the Primordials in all thier aspects, should they be the victim of an aggressive attack, though the God's superiour's would not be allowed to act. This provision had been included for several reasons. One, to allow the Maker's to take thier please should they wish to hunt or war among Creation, for it allowed the God to fight back with all it's resorces, and to included it's servents with out the Maker haveing to waste time attacking them one at a time to get a good war going. Second, it was part of the effort to give the impression to the God's that they where valued and trusted servents, rather than the slaves they where. Primordial control over the God's was such that the God was never suppost to realize that the idea came from a force outside of themselves. (Which Elliohem fucked up with his betrayal, which is what got him the boot, as the maker's could not give a shit about the humans. After all many of their other servents, could as use essence and had vareying degree's of free will.) The Maker's where well aware of the limit's of the God's Oath's, and knew that to attack an Incarnae would free massive number's of lesser God's to do battle against them. (For this vary reason only the lowlest of God's was allowed with in the Jade Pleasure Dome, as Primordial's who where faring poorly had a habit of venting thier anger against any God who might be to hand, as they screamed more than the furniture.) So they had limited thier attack's to the hated Exalted and Lesser God's who could be destroyed easily with out releaseing large number of other Gods. Knowing that it was unlikly that the Exalted would be able to defeat the assembled might of the Maker's, it had never been Helos intention that they should win the war on their own. Helo had included Baalmara in his plan's from the begining, he knew that if a significant threat could be mounted against the Makers, that Baalmara might be loured from the Games of Divinity and would take the field him self. Helo was counting on Baalmara to rush into a situation that he did not fully understand, and to attack the greatest threat, secure in his own belief's as to his own invincibility. And this is exactly what he did. As soon as Baalmara attacked the leader of the Gods, each and everyone was released from the Oath's that had bound them, as where the many race's of Creation, for Helo was also the lord of Creation and not just the of the Gods. This promptly turned what had been a war against armies of Dragon Blooded lead by but a handful of Celestial Exalted, who had managed to defeat a number of the lesser Makers, but where hard pressed aginst the combined might of the Makers, as they slowly turning form the Games of Divinity in increasing power and numbers, into a massive War across the whole of Creation, against the combained might of the Exalted and all the Gods including the mighty Helo. The escalating War quickly pulled in most of the beings of Creation. While almost all of the Puppets answered the call of the Makers, many of the Toys joined the Gods, when finally given the chance to strike back against their hated oppressors. While the War would rage across Creation for sometime, with each side having it's victories and loses. Baalmara was to have but one battle. Baalmara had defined himself as invincible and so could not be destroyed, and so would never even consider fleeing a battle, no matter the forces stacked aginst him. Baalmara discovered to his horror, that while he could not be destroyed, that did not mean that he could not be defeated nor that he could not die. Helo struck down Baalmara, who slowly sunk towards the edge of the void, which had appeared with the death of the first Primordail to fall at the hands of the Exalted. Some savants believe that the Underworld was formed around body of Baalmara, as the Void attempted to consume that which could not be destroyed, endlessly consuming that which was with out end. It is also speculated that the other Neverborn where unable to decend into the Void because Baalmara was blocking thier access to the mouth of the Void. Who knows what the truth of it might be, all that is know for sure is that the Neverborn seek the end of all life as a mean't to enter the Void, it's possible that they are just grasping at straw's, or more likly that Mortal savants are mistaken. And so did Baalmara bring about his own death and the defeat of all the Makers, thru violence with out thought. UE Home Page | First Born Page | Setting Page | Creatures Page